Moon Gazing
by YuriChan220
Summary: A lovely night with the lovely childhood friends looking at the stars together.


**Moon Gazing**

 **Pairing: Yui x Nodoka**

 **Genre; Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Yui x Nodoka story. Well, um . . . once again, I'm not writing this just for the sake of it. I know there are fans who ship Yui x Asuza, but what about Nodoka? (fiddles with the hem of her skirt). S-so, I'm writing this one as another dedication to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III. So, please enjoy. ;)**

Night falls quickly as the two childhood friends end their walk together, hand in hand. The cute couple just had a lovely date for the whole afternoon, like going to the amusement park like they always went to when they were kids, had a good lunch together and then decided to have a walk together after they were done with the amusement park.

Nodoka was in love with Yui ever since they started high school. Though, Yui was head over heels with Asuza, the new student that joined the band, Nodoka never stopped trying to have a chance to confess to her childhood friend. And then weeks later, Nodoka finally gathered up the courage and confessed to Yui. The guitarist was very surprised at her confession that she was speechless. She never expected her childhood friend to confess to her like that. But then again, they've been together so long that Yui is oblivious to Nodoka's feelings towards her. It took some time for the guitarist to think things through and how she's going to get over her crush on Azusa.

However, things got turned around when Mio and Mugi hooked up and Ritsu was just about to give up when Azusa showed up. Azusa could tell that Ritsu was in love with Mio as they were childhood friends themselves. But thanks to Azusa, Ritsu was able to move on and the two started dating.

And now, back to we're we begin where the the lovely couple stop walking and gaze up at the moon that is shining brightly upon them. Both of them have smiles on their faces as they face each other.

"It's been a while since we dated like this," Nodoka says.

"Mm-hmm," Yui says softly as she rests her head on her lover's shoulder. "It _has_ been a while. And to be honest, I really love dating someone who has known me for so long and had the courage to confess to me."

The girl in glasses nods as she kisses Yui on the forehead. "I was in love with you, Yui. I never stopped trying to confess to you despite the fact that you were all over Azusa-chan."

Yui closes her eyes as a smile remains on her face. "But now we're together, Nodoka-chan. That's all that matters. Mio-chan and Mugi-chan are doing well as well as Ricchan and Azusa-chan. All of us can be happy now, especially you and me, Nodoka-chan."

Nodoka nods again as she looks up at the moon again with a few minutes of silence.

"Say," Nodoka says. "Do you remember the last time we looked at a full moon like this?"

Yui opens her eyes and gazes lovingly at her childhood friend. "Of course I do, Nodoka-chan! It's the time when we were kids. Both of us were lying on the ground together, gazing at the moon until we both fell asleep without notice. Our parents thought it was adorable."

Nodoka giggles. "Oh, that's right. I kind of fell asleep first and then you fell asleep soon after. It was then that our parents had to carry us home."

Yui giggles as well. "How silly of us to fall asleep on a lovely night."

"We were probably tired from all the playing around," Nodoka says. "Maybe that's why we fell asleep so quickly."

The two gaze at the moon a bit more until Nodoka glances at her lover and starts walking.

"E-eh?" Yui looks at the girl in glasses, confused. "Where are we going, Nodoka-chan?"

Nodoka just looks at her and winks as she leads her childhood friend and lover over at an empty area and both of them plop down on the soft grass and gaze up at the moon upon them. Yui gasps as she turns to her lover, who is smiling at her. The guitarist now knew what Nodoka had done.

"You're doing this . . . for me?" Yui asks.

"No," Nodoka says gently as she takes both of Yui's hands and intertwines them with her own. "I'm doing this for both of us. From the time we first gazed up at the beautiful moon like this, I felt that it was the best night of our lives since we were kids. So, I'm re-living the best moment for the both of us."

Small tears of happiness comes from Yui's eyes. "Th-thank you, Nodoka-chan. I love you! I love you so much, Nodoka-chan!"

"I love you, too, Yui," the girl in glasses says, gently.

The two lean in and share a heartwarming kiss. Yui's arms automatically wrap around her lover's neck as they continue kissing to add to the lovely moment until they had to pull away to catch their breath.

"Nodoka-chan . . ."

"Yui . . ."

The two stare at each other lovingly for a few more minutes before leaning in and rubbing each other's noses. They knew in their hearts that this is the date that they'll never forget and will treasure it for as long as they live. Nodoka loves Yui and now she finally gets to go out with the one she loved. Yui gazes at Nodoka lovingly once more before beating her to a kiss. Nodoka isn't too surprised by this sudden action, but returns the kiss to finish off the wonderful moment. The two childhood friends and lovers pull away and stare at each other once more before whispering to each other,

 _"I love you . . ."_

And just like old times, both of them fall asleep before they even knew it with hands remained intertwined.

* * *

 **A/N: For Mikey-kun as you're a fan of Yui x Nodoka. (hugs him) I hope you and everyone else enjoyed this little story.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
